Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the same, and in particular, to three-dimensional semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the same.
Higher integration of semiconductor devices is desirable to satisfy consumer demands for superior performance and inexpensive prices. In the case of semiconductor devices, since integration is an important factor in determining product prices, increased integration is especially desirable. For typical two-dimensional or planar semiconductor memory devices, the degree of integration generally depends on the area occupied by a unit memory cell. Accordingly, the degree of integration is greatly influenced by the level of a fine pattern forming technology. However, expensive process equipment is typically needed to increase pattern fineness, which sets a practical limitation on increasing integration for two-dimensional or planar semiconductor devices.
To overcome such limitations, three-dimensional (3D) semiconductor devices including three-dimensionally-arranged memory cells have been proposed. However, there are significant manufacturing obstacles in achieving low-cost, mass-production of 3D semiconductor devices, particularly in the mass-fabrication of 3D devices that maintain or exceed the operational reliability of their 2D counterparts.